hetalia_gamesfandomcom-20200215-history
Bad Pasta
Bad Pasta is an English-language game created by OneRandomNameIndeed. The demo was released in July 2014, but the game was discontinued several months later. An "Incomplete" version was released October 2015, which contains a almost completed story (some parts are summarised by a narrator), clearly unfinished artwork and little to no music or sound effects. Game Plot/Game Summary The game starts with an odd fairy tale, telling the story of the Lonely Boy and the Imaginary Friend. Once the tale is finished, it shifts to the main story, with Kiku searching for Arthur. The main story takes place over one year at World Academy, segmented into three or four chapters (the amount of chapters depends on the player's choices). The story is hard to summarise, due to a lot of the plot depending on the choices you make. However, in general, the story is essentially started with the deaths of two students. The game then seems to focus on how various characters cope with the loss... Until more "accidents" occur. When Kiku becomes the main character, he tends not to unravel the mystery, but will survive. When Arthur becomes the main character, he is usually successful in finding out what is going on, but he also, very often, dies upon solving it. Characters Although the main characters are said to be Arthur and Kiku, you can play as other characters, again depending on your choices. Arthur The Student Council President. He had a rough childhood with his older brothers and doesn't get along with his younger brother, Peter. He spends a lot of time in the forest, although most do not know why. He apparently has pranking wars with Alfred, which often get out of hand. He apparently suffers from hydrophobia, although this isn't something the game focuses on (it's briefly mentioned in a conversation). Kiku Kiku often is overwhelmed by the students of World Academy, due to their odd and bizarre behaviour. He doesn't like sharing his room, even if it's with his best friends, which is why he attempts to trade rooms with Arthur. Although his desire for some privacy is a little selfish, he is shown to care about his fellow students and does his best to get along with them. It works, as most are happy to see and talk to him. Feliciano Very little of him is seen, but he is talked about frequently, mostly because he is the apparent "murderer" of the school. Ludwig He is shown to look after Feliciano and is used to having him around. When Feliciano stops hanging around Ludwig (and others), he gets concerned and worried. He helped Arthur build a slide in a secret passageway/shortcut in their school, allowing them to get to the ground floor faster. Not much is seen of him, as he either dies or is severely injured (when severely injured, he goes home to recover). Peter Peter is Arthur's younger brother and Paulette's friend. He doesn't play much of a major role, with exception of a few ends, where he acts as a bearer of bad news. He is not seen in the funeral scene, but he is shown to be upset about various deaths. Paulette (Wy) Paulette is a friend of Peter's. She is a good painter and considers herself more mature than her peers. As such, she can be seen with older students most of the time (although also accompanied by Peter). She does not play a major role in the game. Alfred Alfred is Matthew's twin brother. In-game, Alfred still possesses super-strength, but this is only seen in one End and seems to be more or less secret. He apparently has pranking wars with Arthur and didn't get along with him since meeting him. He's friends with most people at World Academy, even though he is also considered annoying by most. Matthew The twin brother of Alfred, in this game he is notably called Matthew Jones instead of Williams (this is explained on the game's website). He is often "invisible", easily overlooked and accidentally excluded from conversations. His brother is the only one that seems to notice him at all. He can often act as a mediator between Alfred and Arthur and in-game prevents them from starting a new pranking war by giving them a good scolding. Manon (Belgium) She's a nice girl at World Academy and apparently her first friend there was Antonio. She gets along with a lot of the other students, including Lovino and Antonio. She has an older and a younger brother (implied to be Netherlands and Luxembourg) that she texts frequently. She can become a major character, depending on choices. Monique (Monaco) She does not play a major role in the game, beyond being a sort-of bearer of bad news. She might seem a little emotionless, but in one End it makes it clear that she is not. She is Francis' younger sister, by a year. Elizabeta She is probably one of the few characters that can bully unruly students, such as Alfred or Gilbert, into behaving themselves. She is noted to be like an older sister to Feliciano. She can play a major role, depending on player choices. Roderich A gifted pianist, he plays, as well as composes music. He is good friends with Elizabeta and considers her the only one that's any good at giving him decent feedback on his playing. He seems arrogant, but he's shown to also have some heart. He's seen playing cards with some others at one point in the game and acts as the bearer of bad news in one End. He generally does not play a major role. Gilbert Ludwig's older brother and part of the bad touch trio, he is shown to be more impulsive than the other two (although this isn't certain). He doesn't seem particularly forgiving, as he dislikes Arthur and has little patience for him. He gets along well with Elizabeta, although there is implied to be a rivalry between himself and Roderich. He can play a major role, depending on choices. Francis Although never seen with Antonio, it would seem that of the bad touch trio, Francis is the more sensible one, likely the smooth talker that can talk himself out of trouble. He and Arthur are said to know each other the longest and frequently argue, although they seem to be more like rivals than enemies. He is Monique's older brother. He is shown to get along well with Kiku and seems to look out for him. His role varies, depending on choices. Ivan He doesn't play much of a role in the game. He is perceived as scary, but is actually a nice guy. He can be seen looking after Peter and Paulette at different points in the game. The game informs you that he doesn't get along with Alfred though. Lovino and Antonio Little is known about the two, as they die at the beginning of the game. All that is known is that they were on their way back to World Academy after a trip to Italy. Luciano He only appears in the two secret endings. He is shown to be controlling Feliciano and making him commit the murders (just like the tale). Even though he is mainly portrayed in the two endings, his appearance is also brought up in an ending which causes the death of Arthur and two other people. Bug Reports/ Errors Using save files from the Demo in the "full-release" will cause the game to crash. Trivia/ Extra Facts - At the beginning of the game, you are asked "What is the answer?". Getting the right answer leads to two additional ends that can be considered happy ends. To get the password, you must play through every End. Or you could cheat, with the password being "DREAMWARPER" (all capitals and no spaces - There are several additional characters that play little to no role in the game, including Norway, Romania, Poland, Latvia and a few nyo!characters, such as nyo!Germany. These characters mostly act to add mythos to the game or give the feeling of a larger world. - The game's choices are split between "altering events" and "learning information". It is hard to tell when you are confronted by a choice that will alter events or simply give you information. Some choices are both. - Apparently there are eight major choices that influence the end the game will get. In Chapter 1 there is only one major choice, however, if you don't meet all the characters you can in Chapter 1, they will not play much of a role later on (such as at the funeral, you will not be able to talk to them). - It is advisable to save before every choice, mostly so that you don't have to sit through Chapter 1 a thousand times (if you're working to get all ends, so you can unlock the two additional ends). - World Academy is portrayed as a school with very incompetent staff, despite being an expensive private school. This explains why the Student Council President has so much power and why students can get away with, say, accidentally destroying the hobbies building in an experiment. As a rule, World Academy is usually in the process of closing down at the end of the game. - The game has a website (badpastagame.tumblr.com), which is password protected. One of the Ends reveals how to access it. Once on the site, it gives you a list of all ends, as well as trivia involving the game's backstory and things that aren't explained in-game. Gallery Sources Category:Visual Novel